Visions of the Night
by OceanSyren
Summary: Alliya Carter has had visions since she was young. All of a sudden they start becoming more and more vivid and then he finally comes for her. Dracula 2000
1. Chapter 1

The visions started when I was twelve. The first one was when I was at school. I remember sitting at my desk listening to my history teacher talk about the civil war and when I looked up from my notes, that's when I saw him. It was like an entire different room had been attached to the classroom without my knowledge. The first thing I thought was that I was hallucinating. I was looking into a dark room, like a crypt, for the only thing that was in the room was a coffin. Made of what looked to be black steel. There were silver crosses on the top arranged like a star.

I found myself standing and walking toward the room. It was so real that I felt the cold air wash over my skin. It prickled uncomfortably and I ran my hands up and down my exposed skin. As I walked closer one of the silver crosses turned on its own and the lid started to rise. I stopped and watched curiously as a hand gripped the lid. It was terrifying; the hand was wrinkled like it belonged to a very old person. Then the person or creature started to rise out of the coffin. I held my breath to see who or what it was but then I blinked and I was back in class, standing up my teacher standing next to me with a worried look on her face.

"Alliya? Alliya?" She called my name. I shook my head slightly to clear the fog. I felt so dizzy that I had to grab onto the desk next to me to keep from falling. "Someone take her down to the nurse!" The teacher said. I was to busy looking for where that room had gone. It was like it was all a dream. I remember someone taking my hand and leading me down to the nurse but my mind was elsewhere.

When I finally became coherent I realized I was being examined by the school nurse and my parents were standing in the doorway worried looks on their faces much like my teacher's from earlier. I blinked multiple times and looked up at the nurse.

"She's come to," She said to my parents over her shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened child?" She asked. I recounted what had occurred in my history class and when I had finished she looked at me with the strangest look I had ever seen. My father looked very angry with me and my mother had the same look that the nurse's face held.

"You don't believe me…" I said quietly. I had never been one to lie about anything so I couldn't understand why they wouldn't believe me. After that episode I had many more like it. And I came to be used to the strange look that people gave me when I told my story. My parents sent me to numerous therapists and doctors. So many that I had lost count. All of them gave me the same look that the nurse had given me when I was twelve.

Eventually I became so frustrated with no one believing me that I told them that I had made it all up and kept up with the charade because I was afraid of getting in trouble. I apologized many time to my therapists, doctors, and my parents that I had begun to believe it myself. I was taken off all the medications I had been put on and my life returned to relative normalcy. Of course it didn't last long because I hadn't been lying about the visions and just because I had told people that I did didn't mean they had stopped.

I never had another one during school hours or while I was in public as though whoever was sending them to me (I had decided that someone must have been sending them to me) realized that I got in too much trouble when they did. It always happened when I was alone; they also got more vivid as time went on.

It always started out the same, in the same room, with the coffin the hand and the person rising. Except the next time it happened it finished itself. Well for the most part it did. They never ended the same there was always a discrepancy in the visions. The person would rise out of the coffin. This was always the most terrifying because it didn't look human, even though I knew it was. He (for I had realized it was a male human) wore a strange metal mask and was covered in leeches. Yes leeches. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. If I hadn't been so terrified then I would have had a thousand questions for this man. When I had had this vision it was right after as shouting match with my mother. So it was no wonder when she appeared right in front of him.

He removed the mask and I had to stop myself from screaming. He looked like there wasn't a drop of fluid in him. His skin was shriveled and pale and it pulled taught against his bones. In an instant he had appeared next to my mother. He grew fangs and then sunk them into his skin. This time I did give out a cry, one of surprise. He was vampire! I don't know why I hadn't seen it before! He slept in a coffin, had strange leeches on him and now he was sinking his teeth into my mother.

After he had finished with her, he had let her lifeless body drop. It was then that he had changed. It was like smoke was falling off of him. His skin gained colored and shifted to look more like mine though still pale. He filled out to fit the clothing he was wearing. He was drop dead gorgeous. Short dark curled hair with fresh blood red eyes no doubt coming from his fresh feed. He had held out his hand for me and I heard him say my name in a whisper. "Alliya…" I shook my head violently and when I opened them I was back in my room.

"This is getting ridiculous," I breathed. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. Looking up into the mirror I realized how bad I looked. My face was pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. "What is wrong with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

After that vision I hadn't had any for a few weeks. It became relatively peaceful and I almost forgot about them, almost. After 3 weeks of calm another one hit me. But my vampire wasn't in it. I saw an old man sitting behind and ornate desk writing something down. I was standing in his office or whatever it was. He stood and placed the peace of paper in a file and exited the room. I followed after him down the hallway. It looked like some sort of office building but I couldn't be sure from the inside. Following him led to a lobby where a guard sat behind a desk in front of a computer.

The man nodded to the guard and a vault I hadn't noticed began to open. "Are all the traps deactivated?" The man asked the guard. The guard nodded. I noticed he had a severe accent from a country I didn't recognize. After confirming this, the man stepped into the vault. Unlike a normal vault this one had a passage made out of stone. Following him proved worth it.

Eventually the passage opened up into a room full of antique furniture and pottery. But the man wasn't interested in these; he took a right and followed the passage farther in until it opened up into another room. This one held the casket from my first vision. I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth. It didn't matter anyway, the man couldn't hear me. The man bent over the coffin and started opening it. He twisted one of the silver crosses and a sound of hissing air releasing from the casket came out. The lid began rising and that was when I opened my eyes and I was back in my room.

I shrugged it off as I usually did. But as usual I had a migraine to go with it. I went into the bathroom and got a couple of Tylenol to curb my headache. When I closed the mirror and looked up my mother was standing right behind me. I jumped and grabbed onto the sink.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She sounded angry at me for some reason. I turned and faced her and plastered one of my fake smiles on.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You're doing it again aren't you?!" She said angrily. I blanched

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked trying to play dumb

"Don't act smart I know. I saw you in your room with that vacant look on your face! Your faking those 'visions' again aren't you?!" She demanded. My hair trigger temper kicked in.

"I'm not faking anything," I answered in a low and angry voice. "It's up to you whether to believe me or not." I stepped around her and out of the bathroom back into my own bedroom, it didn't do any good she only followed me.

"You admitted it! You had said you were only faking it!" I rounded on her.

"And why do you think that is?!" I screamed "I was so sick of people telling me that I was mentally insane! I'm sorry if you don't like that I see things! I don't like it anymore than you do!" I was advancing on her as I screamed at her till she was out of my room. Then I slammed the door in her face. I screamed to myself and then just stood there thinking of what to do next.

I realized that I couldn't stay here any longer or the medications and therapist visits were going to start again or worse. I ran to my closet and started piling clothes in a backpack of mine. I slipped on a pair of new tennis shoes since mine were a little worse for wear. I pulled on a heavy sweatshirt and slipped the backpack on. I grabbed all the money I had out of a little cubby I had made with a loose floor board which wasn't much and I climbed out of my window and onto the roof right below. I carefully crept over to where the garage connected to the house and slipped of the side of it where it was lower to the ground.

I landed with a slight thud, but otherwise no other sound was made. I waited for a few minutes to make sure that no one had heard me or noticed I was gone. When I was sure that no one was going to follow me I took off for the road. As soon as I hit the asphalt I booked it. I had no idea where I was going to go. I had about 150 dollars to my name the only thing I could do was catch a bus, but to where was the question. All of my family lived in England. It was only my dad's side of the family; we didn't talk to my mother's family much since they didn't like my father very well.

I walked to the bus station and spotted a pay phone. I sighed in relief, some good news at least. I put in the appropriate coins and dialed my aunt in England.

"Hello?" She answered

"Aunt Mary?" I asked

"Alliya? Alliya is that you?" She asked

"Yes Aunt Mary, it's me," I replied

"What's wrong dearie?" She asked immediately. I explained everything to her, every piece of it since the beginning I half expected her not to believe me.

"All right hun I understand, do you have anywhere you can stay for the night?" She asked. I thought for a minute I supposed I could stay at a friends house and I told her so. "Good, go there for the night and tomorrow catch a ride to the airport. Your Uncle will be there for you."

"Ok I see you in a few days," I answered

"Don't worry dear, everything will work out." I smiled to myself, said goodbye to her and hung up the phone. After leaving the bus station I went to my friend Brittany's house and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hey mind if I stay the night?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled widely and welcomed me inside.


End file.
